


Moonlight Melody

by concupiscentia



Series: The moon shines bright on your silver eyes [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Geonhak has a lot of thoughts and so do I, M/M, This is hopefully a taste of a long fic I'm about to write, Youngjo is an angel... kinda...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: As the alpha is outside he makes a move to sit by the steps, the cold air which blows against his heated skin makes him shiver due sheer contrast in temperature. It’s good, he thought, at least he had something else to focus on instead of his own dark thoughts. His fingers reaching his own eyes to rub them a little as another yawn rips through him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Series: The moon shines bright on your silver eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868725
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice there's a (huge) lack of proper backstory to Geonhak and it's intentional! I'm working on this to become a long fic and will begin posting once I'm pretty much done with it. Hopefully it won't take too much time.  
> It's been... 4 years I wrote something so... I'm very rusty. I'm also not a native so mistakes are bound to happen. Enjoy!

The rosy fragrance slowly wakes him up and instantly his eyes are met by the black strands of his mate. Geonhak makes a small noise deep within his chest, it rumbles slightly as he tries to understand why he’s awake in the deep of the night. Blinking slowly and moving just as, he removes his arms from his lover and backs away from him trying his best efforts to not wake up the peaceful figure whose back is turned to him. Geonhak has the mind to not make sounds when a yawn suddenly comes to him. Why, why is he awake?

Probably because he has had trouble falling asleep in the first place… Maybe. As he sat up and passed a calloused hand through his blonde locks, he wonders if the chill breeze of the night might give him some peace of mind. Sure, Youngjo has helped him fall asleep earlier but he wouldn’t bother his mate yet again with his haunting ghosts. That’s just not going to happen, Geonhak completely hates to be an annoyance to others. He sighed as he got up, baby steps guiding him on the direction of the door of their cabin as he still had a blurry vision which he kept trying to blink away.

As the alpha is outside he makes a move to sit by the steps, the cold air which blows against his heated skin makes him shiver due sheer contrast in temperature. It’s good, he thought, at least he had something else to focus on instead of his own dark thoughts. His fingers reaching his own eyes to rub them a little as another yawn rips through him.

Geonhak looks up to the sky then and sees the full moon completely bathing him with it’s gentle light. It’s the same full moon that bathed him on his revelation day. The same day his future was set, the one where he wouldn’t be and wouldn’t belong no more. Well… at least for a (long) while.

Why is this bothering him this much now he doesn’t know, has no idea where this came from out of a sudden but it’s here and disturbing his peace. Geonhak is positive he has outgrown the feeling completely. He is a new person, he has a new place to belong to and someone he has to take care of and love. Not only Youngjo, he has found a large new family which he can rely on.

Another dissatisfied sound comes out of him and he doesn’t notice it coming out and neither the door opening behind him.

“Why are you here?” It startled him a little but he doesn’t look back, Youngjo settles himself behind Geonhak and back hugs him with a blanket. “You’re so cold out here and underdressed at that, beware big wolf you’re gonna get sick.” Indeed he’s underdressed in only the silky robe and briefs. He wasn’t supposed to come out of the cabin in the first place.

Geonhak has half the heart to laugh at what he’s called… It’s been a while. “Big wolf, really now?” He shook his head slightly in disapproval at being called that, deciding that it would be completely useless to even retort, he leans back onto Youngjo to feel the warmth he offers fresh out of the cabin. “Woke up suddenly, dunno why. I mean…,” He sighs and his mate doesn’t say anything knowing that the alpha is trying to formulate what to say in the best way. “I know. We know. I just don’t understand why this is suddenly coming back after so long. I thought I had dealt with these things-- feelings long ago, declared these feelings dead and gone… Apparently they’re not.” Geonhak finally moves his head to nose his lover’s neck, breathing in the faint rosy scent that never fails to calm him down. Automatically the younger closes his eyes.

“Maybe you have, maybe don’t. Memories are memories and they’ll come back to haunt you at some point… I guess.” Youngjo gives him space, Geonhak feels the omega fingers caressing the skin on his stomach… They’re reassuring and gentle, so gentle. That’s how his mate is, his actions are so thoughtful. Even with all the sins the alpha committed -- better saying -- thinks he committed, his partner is there to reassure him that he had reasons to do everything he did. “I mean… They’re part of who you are at the same time they’re part of who you  _ were _ . The way I see it, Geonhak, it’s nothing to be confused about. At best a reminder that you had gone through a lot and still survived it all.” 

The silver eyes become visible again as Geonhak opens his eyes, they glisten then as the alpha tries to look onto his lover. He sees as Youngjo try to meet his eyes which the alpha used to hate, so hate. “I don’t think I will ever get a grip of why these keep coming anyways. I just hope that you don’t think I’m sad. I’m not.” Another wave of cold wind blows past them but this time Youngjo’s blanket protects him. Right… Youngjo protected him and gave him precious people in which he could trust. Geonhak averts his gaze to look at the full moon again. “I’m so glad and for once I feel lucky enough to still be alive.” This he had already admitted not only for his mate but also the other people. “You really gave me reasons to not give up.”

A disapproving noise rises from the omega as the words left his mouth, he knows he probably said something ambiguous. “The reasons had been there all along… I just helped you to find the tools to finally see them. Not only me, actually.” Apparently the omega also looked up at the sky with him, he couldn’t see the action when he himself was distracted by how beautiful the full moon looked. “You did tell me your revelation day fell on a full moon day like today.”

Geonhak gives him a low hum. “And I turned out to be an alpha. I assume it wasn’t a surprise as the council were most likely already prepared to end me on the spot. Too bad their shot missed it’s target.”

The highups of his then fief had always been aware of his existence, a silver eyed baby born from alpha parents. Geonhak had never understood either what was behind such belief, what eye colors had to do with entities cursing the grounds with supposed plagues or whatever it was? It used to bring him on the verge of tears… Now it makes his heart clench. His father that died on the spot for him and him only, drinking the death cocktail instead of Geonhak. That cocktail was meant for him. The alpha has the vivid memory of his father’s smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, the same mouth that moved into  _ protect your mother and move away. Live well my son. _ The same mouth that then was covered in blood as his father kept vomiting blood from the poison mixed into the cocktail.

“Come back to the present, big wolf.” He felt the omega tapping his inner thigh.

Geonhak then grumbles. “I’m fine, I really am. I wonder if I should build a place to celebrate my parents. It’s thanks to them I’ve been able to come this far in the first place, I feel like… I couldn’t do anything proper ever since I left the fief. Perhaps it can help settle my spirit a little.” The alpha shudders. He doesn’t even know how much time passed since he woke up.

“Weren’t you a skepticist about these things?” Obviously his mate would be intrigued.

Geonhak reluctantly leaves the embrace of his lover to stand on his full height not saying a word just yet, the omega gives him a confused look until he gives a hand to help the other on his feet as well. Youngjo takes it without questioning and they stand still eye to eye. “I am. I just think that they deserve to be properly remembered in a way. Both gave me life in more than one way.” Geonhak finally sees the moonlight embracing Youngjo’s features… The alpha almost gasps in awe, he’s so unbelievably beautiful. It almost feels improper as his thoughts are diverted quite in a different way they were before. “Anyway… We should probably head back inside and settle back to sleep.”

His mate smiles big this time, the rosy scent envelopes him in good feelings. Geonhak watches as the other leans in and automatically wraps his arms around Youngjo's body because he knows how the dance goes by at this point. The omega wraps his arms around his shoulders and then he can feel the soft lips touching his to start a slow kiss. The alpha completely loses himself into it, closing his eyes as he presses them closer and tilts his head to match his mate’s angles. The time stops for that moment and it feels right, his heart races but filled with Youngjo this time. It’s all about them, let the rest be forgotten for the length of this kiss.

When Youngjo withdraws his lips it feels like he’s floating in a rosy scented lake, the waters are almost stagnant but warm caressing his skin. He maintains his eyes closed, it’s not intentional. “Let me see them.” His eyes, he knows Youngjo means his eyes.

Geonhak does so, meeting the gentle eyes of his mate. “Why do you like them so much? You’re always like this.”

“They should reflect other things, but they’re different. It’s not the color. They’re an open door to your core. Seeing them is like seeing your truest self Geonhak. I like them that much because they never lied, just like you.”

The alpha has heard that before, yes he did. But hearing it again has the same effect, he blushes to the tip of his ears but doesn’t avert his gaze. “Next time tell me this when I’m locked in you.” That was kind of a low blow and he recognizes that. Of course he didn’t mean to.

“If I’m able to, I will. This big wolf got quite the talent for making me speechless at these times so it’s quite hard. Literally.”

Geonhak growls lowly because he didn’t expect Youngjo to also attack like this. He picks the omega up in a surprise move then proceeds to drag him inside their cabin as he hears no protests which isn’t odd… He knows his mate enjoys this kind of play, so he just rejoices into the feeling of having him in his arms. With the heels of his foot he kicks the door closed before the both of them cross the living room in a hurry of mixed feelings and unspoken wants, the alpha feels Youngjo’s thighs around him but loosely. 

He thinks quickly as they cross yet another door, Geonhak steps close to their messed bed, as they couldn’t have cared less about tidying it in the middle of the night, to drop his loved one on top of the mattress. The silver eyes are eagerly taking each part of the splayed body full on display for him, the blanket that was once covering the entire length now barely doing so.

“Are you just going to look?” The omega passes his tongue between his lips to give them some moisture, they’ve gone dry in a matter of seconds with how heated their little play had become. It’s just like this between them, everything escales quickly. A minimal spark that touches dried up ground and spreads in scary speed through an entire ambient. Youngjo often enough is the culprit for the spark.

“Thought we’d wait for your heat this time around?” He says as he slowly climbs up the bed to settle between his partner's long, long legs. Geonhak hands snake into the other’s robe, caressing such soft skin.

“Might have changed my mind on that matter.” his voice trembles, Geonhak knows it’s because of the goosebumps his ministrations cause onto his partner. He inhales the rosy scent which floods the entire room and his lungs in a matter of seconds, numbing his senses in a spell.

Geonhak smiles wide and whickedly. “And we love that for us.” his hands are already undoing the loose knot of the silky material, baring his partner even further.

  
  


Up from here there is nothing that can stop them from sharing an overheated night, a mess of limbs, kisses, moans, sweat and love marks. Geonhak’s back, Youngjo’s collarbones and neck. Thighs around the alpha as he rides deep into his partner, making him lose all sense of the reality around them. The alpha’s name keeps dancing into the omega’s tongue with every chance it has when they’re not either kissing or just plainly moaning -- growling at the blinding pleasure. Youngjo can’t see no more, it’s just white and a long dragged moan as he spurts, coming ever so explosively and Geonhak follows suit inside, locked for what feels like hours.

They catch their breath like that, Youngjo holding himself by Goenghak’s shoulders while sat on his thighs and the latter keeping him safe into his arms as he noses into the omega’s neck. “Love you.” The tired deep as ocean voice of the alpha disturbs the silence of the room.

“Sap.”

“I might as well be.”

“Love you too. Let’s do that thing you said together.”

It’s not appropriate for Youngjo to mention that, probably… But he doesn’t mind. Geonhak smiles against the omega’s skin.

“Of course. I want you there.”

Youngjo makes a slight move that has Geonhak making a small dissatisfied sound that comes from the back of his throat. It’s endearing but they can separate now, anyway.

The alpha has half a mind now to think of something else other than his mate, but it’s still about him. He reaches for a piece of cloth before he hops off on his feet to dip it into water, as he knows that both of them aren’t doing anything other than wiping clean the drying result of their love making. It’s a quick process cleaning Youngjo’s abdomen and the alpha takes pleasure in it after all, a small smile on the kittenish lips of his mate as he does so. When he’s done Geonhak gives no mind just throwing the piece of cloth somewhere to only then properly join the omega.

Geonhak watches as the omega covers them both with the blanket yet again, not bothering with robes or whatever else. They’re so heated it doesn’t even matter. “I keep meaning to say this… Thank you for coming to me.” Youngjo says, looking deeply into the other’s eyes.

It has Geonhak a little stunned. “But… you were the one that came to me.”

Youngjo smiles. “You are the only one that ever walked into that place, so yes, you came to me. I believe so, that something drove you to me. call it sense or whatever.”

Shaking his head slightly, Geonhak pecks his lover’s lips. “Whatever then.”

They fall silent and it’s so comfortable, Youngjo scoots closer to his alpha and closes his eyes.

As their eyelids grow heavier the moon shines through the closed window, hopefully so blessing them with a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, consider leaving kudos it's very appreciated!! Comments make me emotional in a whole level so ♥  
> Find me on @geonhaknism  
> Thanks @juuion for proof reading this!


End file.
